


Naughty Boy

by xanderdaqueer



Series: UKUS Pirate AU [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Little Biting, A little bloodplay, Alfred wants to be punished, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Boots and gloves, Degrading Language, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Human Names, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Pirate AU, Punishment, Riding Crop, Rough Fuck, Sadism, Slave Alfred, Some whipping themes, captain arthur, rope, some spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Alfred is taught another lesson from his Master. Slowly but surely he is realizing that he enjoys this.





	Naughty Boy

  "You know, by the way you're acting right now," started Arthur, eyes narrowed and smirk upon his face as he surveyed his handiwork, "I might be led to think that you actually wanted to be caught slacking on your chores."

        Alfred was in quite the state. Located in his captain's cabin, his arms were above him with his wrists bound to the ceiling by rope. He was gagged quite effectively with a strip of cloth, and he wore nothing. His eyes were closed, squeezed rather tightly shut, and he clenched his hands into fists as the captain spoke.

        Arthur twirled a small knife in his fingers, the other hand resting on his hip. His gloved fingers twitched, lusting for blood.

        "Look at you," Arthur breathed, his voice dangerously low. "You're trying to deny that you're not turned on by this situation, that feeling my gloves slide across your body as I tied you up had no effect on you."

        Alfred whimpered, tugging at his bonds. 

        "You barely even fought me as I strung you up like this," Arthur purred, flicking the knife out to rest at the start of Alfred's sternum, watching Alfred's breathing grow more shaky, watching as the American flinched. "Look at me, slut."

        Alfred's eyes slowly fluttered open, darting around the room in an attempt to not look directly at Arthur. 

        Arthur tortuously dragged the knife further down Alfred's chest, leaving a faint red line in its wake. His free hand stroked Alfred's side slowly as he kissed the little beads of blood rising.

        Alfred's hips bucked slightly and he let out a muffled whine, starting to shake.

        "Oh, shut it," Arthur murmured against Alfred's skin. "You can take it."

        He proceeded to reach up and begin an assault on one of Alfred's nipples. He pulled and twisted lightly, then leaned his head up and sucked and nipped, reveling in the small yelps it drew from Alfred. After wrecking Alfred's breathing, he pulled back, licking his lips. The knife went up to Alfred's neck, pressing down ever so slightly and chuckling at the way Alfred's breath hitched suddenly, his head falling back.

        "You like the power I have over you. Admit it."

        The American shivered and twitched, his body submitting to the captain but his mind still rebelling. Arthur walked around to Alfred's back, his heeled boots click clacking upon the ground, and he ran his hand down the scarred skin of his slave's back as he placed the knife on the nearby table.

        "Lovely," he murmured, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the other man's back, drawing a cry of pain from Alfred, his back arching. Arthur drew a hand back and landed a solid hit on Alfred's ass. Oh, how he loved marking his slave, how he loved drawing cries of pain from him. Yes, the Englishman was quite the sadist, he'd agree.

        "You were so bad, but you're being so good for me right now, aren't you? What a naughty little bitch you are," he mouthed against Alfred's back, listening to him panting. 

        Stepping back again, he delicately picked up his riding crop. The captain barely rode, as he was typically not on land, but he found that having a riding crop handy at most times was most useful.

        He smacked it against his hand, grinning at the noise and watching as Alfred jumped at the sound and attempted to twist his head and look at what Arthur planned to do. Arthur made a disapproving noise and snapped out his wrist, effectively hitting Alfred's back. Arthur didn't let up, hitting the same area again and again, leaving welts and letting his grin grow more as Alfred tensed up.

        "Mmm..." he purred, allowing himself to palm at the bulge in his trousers. groaning as Alfred moaned out, breathing heavily.

        He felt himself give into the carnal urge to fuck something, to fuck Alfred. He gave his slave another spank, rubbing his hand soothingly over the reddened skin and then pulling off the glove with his teeth effectively, tossing it by his knife. Yanking Alfred's hair back, he shoved two fingers into the slave's ass and reveled in the jolt of the other's body, smirking as he curled his fingers and pressed into that spot that had Alfred writhing back against his fingers.  He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his cock. He yanked out the gag ungracefully and replaced it with the fingers that were not currently occupied in Alfred's ass. 

        "Suck them like you suck my cock, bitch..."

        And Alfred did, dutifully drooling over his captain's fingers and sucking. When Arthur felt as though they were wet enough, he pulled them out, leaving Alfred to pant and prepare himself to be fucked. Arthur pulled his fingers over his cock, getting it wet, before pulling his fingers out and hooking them around Alfred's waist, grinding into Alfred's ass. Alfred let out whimpers, biting his lip to try and muffle them now that he didn't have a gag. 

        "Gonna fuck you like the slut you are," Arthur growled, pushing into Alfred and dragging his fingernails down Alfred's back, leaving angry red marks.

        Alfred forced himself not to clench up, inhaling sharply at the painful but oh-so-good burn. 

        Arthur didn't give Alfred much time to adjust to his cock as he thrust his hips back and then forwards again.

        "Oh, fuck!" Alfred finally let out, sobbing slightly.

        "That's it, bitch," Arthur snarled, roughly fucking into him and chasing after an orgasm. He had the decency to reach around and tug at the American's cock in time with his aggressive thrusts.

        Alfred let out a stream of curses, knees hardly able to hold himself up and tears spilling from his eyes. Despite how much he fought the captain, he couldn't help but crave the roughness that Arthur gave him sometimes. The pain from fuckings such as this one stuck around and lingered, making it so that he wouldn't forget about it for awhile, and a part of Alfred loved it. 

        By the time Arthur let out a low groan and spilled himself into Alfred's weak body, Alfred was a mess. He could barely comprehend what was happening as Arthur pulled him to completion, drawing a choked moan from Alfred's tired body. And then, leaving Alfred tied up and with cum trickling down his thigh and splattered across his stomach, Arthur tucked himself back into his trousers, pulled on his other glove, sheathed his knife, and click clacked his way out of his cabin, leaving the doors open.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOoooh so I'm posting all of like everything at once because I just made an AO3, right? All this smut is a lot for my hormones to fucking take I swear to god-  
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer  
> Art Insta: @artsyqueerboy


End file.
